HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn: The Legend of the Dancing Maiden!
'HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn: The Legend of the Dancing Maiden! '(ハートキャッチプリキュア！☆リボーン：伝説は踊りの乙女！''Hātokyatchi Purikyua!☆Ribōn: Densetsu wa Odori no Otome!'') is the official movie for the ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn ''season. It is the 2nd official movie of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise, and is the 4th movie overall. Plot The movie features Pretty Cure going to the Dance Kingdom in order to find the legendary Dancing Maiden and protect her from the grasp of the evil sorceress Tempest. A young ballerina from the Dance Kingdom called Himesato Mai joins the Cures on their journey. In order to defeat Tempest, the Cures need to team up with the Dancing Maiden, but in order to find the Dancing Maiden, they need to find the Dance Tiara. Synopsis It was a beautiful day in the Dance Kingdom, and everyone did the thing that they enjoyed the most: dancing. 12-year-old Himesato Mai wished that she could join in with the other ballerinas, but she was afraid of messing up. Suddenly, the sky turned dark, and the kingdom turned black. Everyone was confused, and when they tried to dance again, they found that they couldn't! Mai was shocked, so she went to the palace to see the Queen, but sitting in the Queen's throne was the evil sorceress Tempest! Mai quickly dived for cover before Tempest could find her, and one of Tempest's knights came in. He asked what Tempest's plans for the kingdom were, and Tempest laughed evilly. She said that if she overthrew the Dance Queen and steal the citizen's power to dance, then she would lure out the Dancing Maiden, and since the Dancing Maiden was the ultimate source of dances, Tempest would steal her power in order to get rid of dancing in all worlds. Mai was scared, but she remembered her mother telling her about a team of legendary warriors, called the Pretty Cure. Mai instantly knew that if the Pretty Cure teamed up with the Dancing Maiden, then the Dance Kingdom would be saved. She used a Miracle Ballet Light to teleport herself to the human world. Meanwhile, the Pretty Cure were fighting a Desertrian, and the five Cures worked hard to defeat it. Some people were watching, while others were cheering. A woman was even reporting on the Cures as they fought. The Desertrian almost attacked the people, but thankfully, Cure Jewel got in front of them and performed "Jewel Reflection". Cure Ocean performed "Ocean Tornado", and forced the enemy to spin rapidly. Cure Rose then performed "Rose Carnival", and her projections began to attack the Desertrian. Cure Sunburst performed "Sunburst Shimmer", which prevented the Desertrian from moving. Cure Moonbeam then performed "Moonbeam Shadow", which caused the Desertrian to lose all of its energy. Cure Rose said that it was time that the Cures gave the people a show, and so the Cures performed "Magical Storm" to purify the Desertrian. Everyone cheered, and the Cures waved. Later on, Hanae was going for a run with Chypre and Tsubomi, when the three heard someone ask them for help. Mai came out of the shadows and introduced herself as Himesato Mai, a ballerina from the Dance Kingdom. She said that the Dance Kingdom was in terrible danger, because the evil sorceress Tempest, who hated dancing and happiness, stole everyone's power to dance, and she did because she wanted to lure out the Dancing Maiden, so Tempest could steal the Dancing Maiden's power to dance, and destroy all forms of dancing in all worlds. The only ones who could save them were the Pretty Cure and the Dancing Maiden herself, if only they joined forces. Hanae and Tsubomi said that they would definitely help, and Mai thanked them. They led Mai to their house, and called the other Cures for a meeting. As soon as they had gathered, Mai explained everything. Ayano said that the noble thing to do would be to help Mai restore her kingdom, and the other Cures agreed. Yuri said that she, Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki would stay in case there was another attack. Everyone agreed on this, and Mai used her Miracle Ballet Light and teleported them to the Dance Kingdom. The Cures were shocked at what they saw. They saw a ruined kingdom, with citizens walking around depressed. However, Mai shouted that she had found the Pretty Cure, and they will find the Dancing Maiden and save the kingdom! Everyone cheered, and Hanae said that the Pretty Cure will do their best to help everyone, which made everyone cheer louder. Meanwhile, in the palace, Tempest was watching them, and she felt a strange power coming from Mai. Tempest wondered if Mai had something to do with the Dancing Maiden. Rina asked how they were going to find the Dancing Maiden, and some people said that they had to find the Dance Tiara. They said that the Dance Tiara will glow upon the head of the true Dancing Maiden. They also said that the Dance Tiara is kept within the palace. The Cures then set out to find the Dance Tiara, and they meet some friendly people along the way. However, Tempest grows furious when she learns that the Pretty Cure are going to find the Dance Tiara. She sends out Desertrians to attack the Cures and Mai, but they thankfully defeat the Desertrians together. After a while, they made it to the palace, and they saw the Dance Tiara within its glass case. The Cures carefully lift the case up and take the Dance Tiara. An excited Mai says that they need to return to the village immediately. But Hanae said that what if Mai was the Dancing Maiden. Mai quickly refused, saying that she had no confidence in dancing. Ayano said that they could always try. After the Cures begging Mai to try it on, Mai finally gave in, but suddenly, two bubbles came along, and one stole the Dance Tiara, and the other captured Mai. Hanae quickly transformed and grabbed Mai's hand, but she managed to get captured within the ball as well. As the bubbles flew, Mai asked why Cure Rose would protect her even though she probably wasn't the Dancing Maiden, and Cure Rose smiled and said that she and Mai were friends, no matter what. Mai looked shocked, and said that she had no confidence in dancing because she thought the other ballerinas would judge her. But she then added that she doesn't care what other people say, she just wants to dance again. Cure Rose tried to get the bubble with the Dance Tiara in it to come to her, but when it failed, she decided to use "Rose Carnival", and one of her projections popped the bubble and gave the Dance Tiara to Cure Rose. Mai smiled and said that of course Cure Rose would be the Dancing Maiden, but their bubble then popped, and they fell to the ground. Cure Rose and Mai stood up, and saw Tempest, smiling evilly at them. She welcomed them to the palace, and asked if Cure Rose could give her the Dance Tiara. Cure Rose refused, and transformed into her Flower Form. Cure Rose gave the Dance Tiara to Mai, and began fighting Tempest. The other Cures arrived and transformed into their Flower Forms, and helped fight Tempest. Mai looked at the Dance Tiara and said that it was worth a shot, and put the Dance Tiara on her head. Suddenly, it began to glow, and Mai got a new dress. Tempest was happy that the Dancing Maiden had revealed herself, and began to take Mai's power. Mai managed to dodge, and tried to persuade Tempest that dancing makes everyone happy, and danced to prove it, but it had no effect. Tempest, even more furious, transformed into her ultimate form and shot a beam of darkness towards Mai, but Sakura Rose jumped in front of Mai and sacrificed herself, and thus Sakura Rose became unconscious. The Cures were shocked, but the mascots wanted the audience watching the movie to raise their Miracle Ballet Lights to give power to Sakura Rose. This caused a large explosion of light to appear, and Sakura Rose transformed into Super Love Rose. Super Love Rose introduced herself, and used a new attack with Mai, "Love Dance Blizzard", and purified Tempest. Suddenly, there was a light glowing from the dungeon, and another bubble appeared, with the Dance Queen within it. Tempest saw the Dance Queen, and apologised for stealing everyone's happiness. The Dance Queen smiled and said that she forgave Tempest, and revealed that Tempest was her younger sister! The Dance Queen thanked Mai and the Cures, and Mai was excited to dance again. She restored everyone's power to dance, and the kingdom was revived too. Mai sent the Cures home, and thanked them for saving her home. The next day, the Cures were explaining their adventure to their twins, and Kaoruko and Akiyama-sensei walked in and said that was an amazing adventure, and Akiyama-sensei said it was time for lunch. The Cures excitedly ran, and they knew that they would never forget their time in the Dance Kingdom. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Tempest * Desertrian Movie Exclusive Characters * Himesato Mai * Dance Queen Supporting Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Hanasaki Kaoruko * Akiyama-sensei Trivia Gallery Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Movies Category:Gallery Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures